The Sorting
by hbthegr8
Summary: ‘Not Slytherin, please, anything but Slytherin,’ he thought desperately. Albus could only hope that the hat would take his hopes into consideration, maybe put him in Hufflepuff or something – anything was better than Slytherin at this point.


**Oops, I published it first without a disclaimer. Well, you all know that I don't own Harry Potter already, I'm just glad Jo made the characters.  
**

* * *

**The Sorting**

"Potter, Albus!"

Albus, upon hearing his name called, turned around in the line of first years until he could see his cousin, Rose, who nodded slightly in encouragement. He took a deep breath and headed across the Great Hall to the three-legged stool where the rattiest looking hat he had ever laid eyes on was placed.

He'd seen the other students go through this – thank Merlin his last name didn't start with an 'A' or something, like little blonde Rebekah Abbott, who trembled with nerves as the hat fell over her eyes. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat had yelled after a few seconds, and Albus had been surprised, almost as surprised as Rebekah had looked as she hurriedly made her way to the far side of the hall amidst many cheers.

Then there had been Fred Longbottom, who had walked calmly up to the stool amongst many hushed whispers – Albus knew that those whispers would follow him too, when it was time for him to be sorted, simply because of the fame both of their last names held in the wizarding world. Albus knew the hat took longer than usual to decide for Fred, because Neville's bravery and Luna's airy wit made him an excellent candidate for both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. "RAVENCLAW!" the hat finally decided, as Fred smiled and hopped off the stool, making his way to one of the tables in the center.

When Scorpius Malfoy had been called, Albus had snickered a little – who honestly names their kid Scorpius? – but it didn't come as a surprise to him that the hat had screamed "SLYTHERIN!" almost the moment it touched his shaggy blonde hair – the tradition of Slytherin had been in that family for _ages_, he knew. The line of nervous looking first years had dwindled significantly, so that when his name had actually been called, there were only 10 or so people behind him, including Trevor Spinnet, Rose, Layla Wood, and a dark haired boy who had been in the same boat as Fred and him – he hadn't said a word to either of them at all though, so Albus never learned his name.

After what seemed like forever and a century, Albus reached the stool and sat down. The last thing he saw before the hat fell over his eyes was his brother, James, over at the Gryffindor table giving him a thumbs up. He waited a few moments, but nothing happened. He began to wonder if he had broken the hat when suddenly, a voice started speaking to him. Albus thought to turn around, as if to look for the voice's source, until he realized that it was coming from the hat itself.

"Another Potter, eh?" the hat was saying, "you know, I put your brother in Gryffindor, but with you, I'm not so sure. Both of your parents, in Gryffindor, of course – the Potters have been in Gryffindor since I began sorting students," the hat seemed to chuckle slightly. Albus sighed, relieved. It was a no-brainer then – he'd be in Gryffindor for sure. The hat continued. "You were named for two of the greatest Headmasters that Hogwarts has ever seen, you know. Albus Dumbledore – ah yes, Ravenclaw, and Severus Snape, Slytherin." At these last words, Albus' eyes widened under the hat.

'Not Slytherin, not Slytherin, please, anything but Slytherin,' he thought desperately, suddenly remembering what his father had told him, how the hat had changed its mind for _him_. Albus could only hope that the hat would do the same thing for himself, take his hopes into consideration, maybe put him in Hufflepuff or something – _anything_ was better than Slytherin at this point.

"Not Slytherin, eh?" the hat asked, and Albus could almost feel it _smirking_, of all things. "You know, you are exactly like your father. I remember him thinking the exact same thing. I told him he could be great in Slytherin, but he begged me not to put him there. Raised by muggles, he was – so he had no idea about any of the Houses before he came to Hogwarts. Someone must have told him, though – Slytherin has got a bit of a reputation for turning out dark wizards and witches from time to time. I know that's why you fear it more than anything else, my dear boy – the likeness between you and your father is almost uncanny sometimes. Well then, I suppose I really have no choice now, do I? Slytherin would truly make you shine, Albus, but I think the house for you is – "

Albus waited with baited breath.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted the last word for the entire hall to hear, and Albus nearly laughed out loud. He slowly got off the stool, and his eyes immediately fell on the table two to the left, where he spotted James, who was patting the place right beside him – his brother had saved him a seat! He hurried over as the entire Gryffindor table stood in standing ovation at his arrival, and plopped onto the bench in-between James and a 5th year girl, who introduced herself excitedly as Emilia Brown.

As the sorting came to a close, the Potter brothers sat and watched as Trevor Spinnet joined Hufflepuff, Rose – who was so much like her mother in too many ways – happily sat down at the Ravenclaw table, and Layla squeezed in beside Albus and James. The final person to be sorted was Troy Zabini, the same dark haired boy Albus had traveled across the lake with. The hat seemed to take as long with him as it had with Albus, but it finally announced, "HUFFLEPUFF!" and Troy knowingly smiled, running off to join a third year girl at the Hufflepuff table who looked to be his sister; they both shared the same dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

The sorting finally over, Albus turned to face his brother. James smirked, not looking surprised one bit. "What? I only said you _might_ be in Slytherin."

**Fin.**

* * *

**Oh, and a review might be nice. **

**kthnxbye :) **


End file.
